


Lullaby

by LoveFandoms828



Series: ♡ ⚤ Alastor [radio demon] x Charlie Magne stuff [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Bleeding Out, Blood, Close Relationship, Cold, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Dark, Death, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, F/M, Fading Away, Feelings, He's Gone & She is filled with sadness, Hell, Her warmth, I Made Myself Cry, Late at Night, Memories, One last kiss between them, Red Moonlight, Sad Ending, Silent singing, Tears, angsty, dying, hurting, lullaby, slightly implied relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Here's a lullaby to close your eyes..'
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: ♡ ⚤ Alastor [radio demon] x Charlie Magne stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Lullaby

_It was a late evening, at the Hazbin Hotel. That night was quiet, also dark as always._

_Charlie was in the living room (or lobby, if you want to call it that instead). She was humming her usual song, remembering it in her mind._

_She was feeling a certain way, being in a mood. A slight sadness filled her._

_Alastor noticed, sensing that. He walked over to her, without thinking about it. He was standing behind Charlie now. He looked down at her._

_He grabbed Charlie's hands and held them, like they were slow dancing in a rhythm._

_Charlie was slightly startled, but she didn't pull away from him. She starts to sing now._

_"At the end of the rainbow, there's happiness.."_

_She smiled in a soft way, closing her eyes as her tears fall down again._

_Alastor was leaning over her, down more. He thought about kissing her head or giving a hug to Charlie. In a way that would've comforted her. Strangely enough. Although he doesn't. Instead he was just staying there, with her._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

"Alastor!" Charlie yelled out. 

There was finally a demon that could defeat him as this guy stabbed Alastor in the chest, through his cold and undead heart. 

Alastor was shocked, still alive. His eyes showed that emotion. He breathed slowly. His blood (as crimson red as his eyes and hair) dripped down onto the ground. That radio demon realized what had happened and it was already too late. He couldn't be saved. He almost grinned at that thought, as twisted as it sounded. He was thinking and remembered all the good times that he had spent with Charlie. His life flashing before his very eyes, as they say. He snapped out of it as he was feeling something else. 

This demon pulled the knife out and moved away, which made Alastor fall to that ground. 

Alastor was lying there, feeling cold, strangely enough. His breathing came out uneven. 

Charlie looked at him, her blood ran cold and her heart dropped, then she gazed at this demon near them. She growled, as she turned fully demonic-like. 

That was enough to scare the guy away, to run off, after he got the princess of hell angry. 

Charlie didn't run after him, instead she ran over to Alastor. She kneeled down, next to him. Her expression held worry and concern for Alastor. 

Alastor almost smiled. "Aww, don't look like that because of me, my dear." He didn't have any strength left to reach out and touch Charlie, in some way of comfort. It's strange, coming from him, but he meant it. He felt himself slipping away, too soon. He's silent as he stared at her. His eyes on Charlie's. 

Charlie was staring at Alastor as well. Into his eyes. She pulled him over, close to her. She holds him in her arms, them wrapped around that radio demon. 

Alastor appreciated this, loving that slight affection as he takes in her warmth too. He felt touched that she cared about him (if even a little bit) and slightly loved. It felt weird to him, then again he was never good at feelings or emotions. 

There was a scent of blood, and also a silence between them, in this night. That darkened red moonlight shined down on them. 

Charlie stayed there, holding him. Silently and quietly. She hummed softly as well. 

Alastor feels his blood getting everywhere, especially on the ground. His vision darkened, everything getting black. His breaths getting slower again. 

He tried to say her name, but can't, he couldn't find his voice. He noticed and sensed her sadness. He only wished her happiness, in the end, in his last moments. Even if they hadn't made a deal, he slowly ended up caring about her (he hasn't admitted it before, until now). 

His mind got faded, as it all gets darker. 

Charlie looked down, just in time to see him die in her arms, noticing it. 

Alastor felt his own coldness, then he closed his eyes. He shut these red shaded eyes for the last time in his life. 

Charlie still had her stare on him. It was like she was frozen or something. 

She started singing, because that was her escape, whenever she felt like this. 

" _You lie silent there before me. Your tears may mean nothing to me now. The wind howling at the window. The love you never gave, I give to you. Really don't deserve it. But now there's nothing you can do. So sleep in your only memory of me. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye). I don't feel enough for you to cry. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye). Goodbye.. Goodbye…_ " 

Charlie sang for a bit, softly, in a quiet voice. 

Her eyes softened. She realized that she was crying, for him. She's feeling sorrow and sadness for him, the radio demon, even if he was bad. Someone that couldn't be redeemed. Even so..

She always hoped for there to be good in him. At times, they had a complicated relationship. Similar to love-hate, yet not. But still..despite all of that.. Here she was, in tears for Alastor. All they went through, she was remembering it in her mind. Although she kept singing and when she glanced down, she saw how he looked. 

Alastor seemed calm and peaceful, in his now eternal sleep. 

Charlie finished, as everything was quieter again. She leans down, over his lifeless body. She stares silently. After that, she whispered to him again, even if she knew he hadn't heard with him being gone now. 

"..goodbye, Alastor." she had said.

She cried quietly, her tears falling down. Then, she leaned in and kissed him. 

His lips felt so cold..

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by music (slightly), a song called 'Room Of Angel' [here's a lullaby to close your eyes] from Silent Hill.
> 
> I'm so horrible to Alastor when I write these angsty one-shots xD Although, to be fair, I also cry while writing them. So there.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this 💙
> 
> Btw, I didn't add it into this one-shot, but I think (my theory is) that if they die again, they stay gone and their body turns to ash [yeah I know it's dark, sorry xD] 
> 
> I doubt it would happen, but it would be nice to see a slightly romance scene with Alastor and Charlie [don't get crazy on me, I still also ship him with Angel Dust & Husk]. That's why he's there (a theory), he likes her, especially because she smiles a lot [whenever she can] like him. He either has a liking for her or he is after the royal throne (which means he'd have to marry her, it's another theory that someone else came up with and thought of). 
> 
> Also, I don't know why, but others are getting stuff confused. Like Asexual means that person isn't interested in sex. That doesn't mean they can't fall in love. I really wish others would look it up before saying certain things, also the creator of the show does not care who we ship or not. Alastor is a demon and a killer, but still..we all still love him [myself included] xDD 
> 
> I hope that all made sense xD & Thanks for reading it (this one-shot of mine) 💜


End file.
